Usuario discusión:Shinitenshin
¡Bienvenid@ a mi Discusión! Archivo:Segunda_Division_Insignia.jpg ¡Hola!, yo soy Yamiko Chitsuki (Shinitenshin), Teniente de la Segunda división y te doy la bienvenida a mi discusión, si tienes un pregunta, una duda, o si quieres entrar en mi división, escribe tu mensaje y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda!. La Segunda División en este momento se encuentra asi: Archivo:2.jpegCapitán:Puesto vacante Archivo:2.jpegTeniente: Yamiko Chitsuki Archivo:2.jpegTercer Oficial: Puesto Vacante Otros miembros: Ninguno Bienvenido(a) Hola, Shinitenshin-san mi nombre es Minato Hinamura (Hyorinmaru634) y te doy la bienvenida a Bleach Wiki, veo que esre muy interesada por Bleach y eso es bueno, espero que la pases bien y que hagas muchas ediciones positivas en esta Wiki :) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:34 8 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Lamento lo que te voy a preguntar pero...¿Eres hombre o mujer? ...Pues no estoy seguro y la verdad es que nunca he escuchado un nombre como el tuyo... xP OMG! otra venezolana hay mas y mas venezolanas y pocos venezolanos creo que soy el unico al menos que seas hombre xD te paso a dar la bienvenida a nuestra tan querida wiki espero hagsa muchos amigos y te unas a mi division algun dia xD ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Si quieres yo te puedo colocar la ficha y te solo la completas xd en cuanto a lo de la academia ya no hay cupos :/ ... ok no ._. yo te inscribo no te preocupes n_n ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Hola Yamiko-san, para entrar a la academia no debes tener ninguna edicion, solo debes hablar con Taichi Inuzuri (James cullen). Dejale un mensaje pidiendole que te deje entrar y empezaras a hacer pruebas que te permitan mejorar la wiki y cuando terminaes puedes editar articulos, crear tu personaje y hasta incluso puedes crear capitulos de manga o episodios del anime tu sola!!! Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 17:58 9 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Me encanta que seas tan animada y que te guste mi division, ah y por cierto, vi que le dejaste a Kyosuke-san el mensaje de como crear tu personaje. Primero puedes guiarte sobre lo que debe tener u personaje (si quieres puedes mirar el mio, esta en mi perfil) Crealo y cuando tengas la informacion necesaria, dime y te creare la pagina pues esta pagina no es creada como las otras... Por cierto de que estado de Venezuela eres ? ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Academia Por supuesto, ya estas inscripta. Tu primer examen consiste en quitarle la Categoría:Personajes a 10 articulos y luego decirme a cuales.Suerte!!! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:22 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno, las categorias son etiquetas que permiten organizar a personajes tanto del manga original como del anime, estas se encuentran al final del articulo, justo despues de la navegacion (como ejemplo en el articulo Ichigo Kurosaki esta "Categorias: Vizard, Xcution..."). Algunos personajes tienen la categoria personaje a pesar de que tienen otras que son más especificas (como ejemplo el articulo Ulquiorra Cifer tenia antes "Categorias: Personajes, Arrancar, Espada") y esta categoria es innecesaria. El examen consiste en quitar la categoria personajes de 10 articulos (Pero ojo, solo puedes quitar la categoria a los que sea necesario quitarla) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 18:03 11 mar 2011 (UTC) *Ok, no hay problema, pero un pequeño comentario: Mi apellido es Hinamura, no Hanamura :P Aprobado Aprobado! Ahora debes crear el Capítulo 130. Suspicion2 Tears. Informate mejor de como crear este tipo de articulos en el Proyecto Capítulos. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:55 12 mar 2011 (UTC) *Ya no me hago cargo de la Academia ): Debes hablar con el Comandante General Kyosuke Hisanagi, el se hace cargo ahora.Suerte! *Hey hola Naiara k tal te invito si tienes facebook a nuestro grupo alli ahi discutimos de muchas cosas y sirve para socializar con los miembros de la wiki, si tienes un face solo ve a los mensajes alli aparece el link a nuestro grupo y le das a kiero unirme al grupo cuando uno del grupo lo vea te uniras y ya "Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 14:18 22 mar 2011 (UTC) *hey shinitenshin dime k crees de lo k te dije alli arriba sobre el facebook y el grupo. Pues yo hice mi personaje Aqui, y es muy util pues me ayudó sobre todo en mi Dark Bankai, espero que te sea de utilidad :) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:19 23 mar 2011 (UTC) *Pues no te entiendo bien, quieres hacer tu personaje según tus dibujos y luego ponerlos en tu blog o quieres saber una página en la que averigues pistas acerca de tus poderes para tu Shikai y luego tu Bankai(Ten en cuenta que no puedes copiar los mismos poderes, por eso lo llamo una pista). *Si quieres puedes hacerlos en ambos sitios pero primer hazlo en una pagina de blog tuya hola shinitenshin!! el capi esta muy bien te falta arreglar la navegacion y poner el titulo en español con el numero de capitulo osea: "Sospechas2 (de lagrimas) es el capitulo numero 130 de bleach" Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukuaicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama]] 16:05 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Navegacion aca te dejo la navegacion bien hecha Archivo:2.jpeg 'Nibantai Fukuaicho' [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|Keiichi Ishiyama]] 02:28 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Capítulo :@ No te respondio??!!!! :@ :@ Bueno, pasando a tu examen, solo debes agregar una descripcion a las Imagenes, creo que son solo dos las que no tienen descripcion. Cuando termines avisame a mi, no a Kyo. Saludo--Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 11:41 9 abr 2011 (UTC) *No se :@ Ayer entro a la compu, porque hablo con nosotros en el chat de Facebook, asi que me tendra que dar una explicacion...Aprobado! Tu siguiente examen ya esta posteado en la pagina de la Academia. *Aprobado! Ahora se viene la dificil, Academia Shino... *Asi es, pero ella esta inactiva... Propuesta Acepto, seria un honor tenerte en mi división, quedarias para ser tercer oficial cuando te graduaras. Siempre he sentido que tu personaje tiene muchisimo potencial asi que te propongo ayudarte a crear, mejorar y fortalecer tu Shikai (todavia no creo que puedas crear el Bankai, es muy pronto para hacerlo). PD: Podria hacer el entrenamiento en la historia de mi personaje si deseas...Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 15:30 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Gracias, y genial lo de mis 1000 ediciones, la verdad ni me habia fijado, creia que todavia me faltaban muchisimas :P Argumento No se, inventiga si en la novelizacion se cambia algo (cosa que no creo)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 16:50 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Esta bien, pero solo te falta la Nvegacion, es la misma que la del articulo: Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs... *Ahora debes crear una Sandbox (para ello crea un articulo comun llamado: "Usuario:Shinitenshin/Sandbox". Luego de crearla crea un Encabezado 2, que diga "Academia", y luego un Encabezado 3, que diga Ultimo Examen. Despues avisame... *Bien, ahora en la seccion "Ultimo Examen" escribi "Falta poco para graduarme!!" en negritas y subrayado, debajo, tachado y en cursiva, "Wiii", estos dos en una enumeracion. Despues avisame... *Bien, ahora sacale la enumeracion y hacelo texto centrado. *Bien, ahora hacelo texto a la derecha. *No, no lo hiciste el texto sigue centrado. *Bien, ahora crea una galeria con, minimo, 2 imagenes cualquiera con una descripcion cada una... *Bien, ahora hace una diapositiva con las imagenes que quieras... Necesito algo de ayuda sobre los poderes de Ichigo No sé aún como va la página U_U lo siento. Bueno, quiero saber una cosa: Ichigo pierde sus poderes, pero entrena con el décimo escuadrón o con esos que se hacen llamar X-cution (por lo que podrá ver a Rukia, ¿no?). En el manga 344, parece que ha recuperado sus poderes, pero, son los mismos (o serán) los mismos de antes? Punultima cosa Bien, solo te quedan dos cosas. Ahora agregale una Imagen comun con una descripcion (la imagen que quieras). Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 20:15 17 abr 2011 (UTC) *Bien, la ultima cosa que tenes que hacer esta escrita en tu Sandbox... *Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te has graduado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eres la Tercera Oficial de la Segunda Division!!! Felicidades Felicitaciones por tu ascenso a mi división, pero te queria preguntar que planeas hacer ahora... PD: Por cierto debes arreglar tu firma para que quede parecida como la mia, sabes como es??Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 20:33 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! Soy novata en esta Wiki, pero espero acostumbrarme, me llamo SilverSatonix, cuando puedas me informarás de consejos o para que me ayudes, bueno es un placer conocerte, hasta luegooo!!! Holaaa!!! =) encantada de conocerte Espero que nos llevemos bien, y que seamos buenas amigas en esta Wiki, bueno adiosSilverSatonix (discusión) 18:18 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Shinitenshin Gracias, yo también espero llevarme muy bien contigo, por cierto ¿ cómo hay que entrar en la Academia Shinigami? es que estoy muy interesada en ese asunto.Waltz World (discusión) 00:17 1 may 2011 (UTC) Cuánto tiempo!!! Hola amiga ¿qué te cuentas? quería que me escribieras algún consejo que yo no sé o algo interesante ¿vale? pues hasta otraaaa!!!!.SilverSatonix (discusión) 02:11 2 may 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-chan, necesito preguntarte ¿cual es tu color favorito en codigo HTML? (es el de las 6 letras o números) :) link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Hyorinmaru634/Minato_Hinamura Nibantai TaichoHyorinmaru634 21:35 5 may 2011 (UTC) Despedida por un tiempo xD Yamiko!!!, tengo que avisarte que estaré inactivo por una o 2 semanas así que cuidate y "protege la división como yo quisiera º3º"... Hasta algun dia... "Shinihime" :) link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Hyorinmaru634/Minato_Hinamura Nibantai TaichoHyorinmaru634 23:18 6 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento mucho No me habia dado cuenta, lo siento es que no sabia que lo estabas haciendo tú, la próxima vez tendré mucho cuidado. bueno adiós.SilverSatonix (discusión) 17:35 10 may 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!! ¿Qué tal estas? ya tienes bastantes ediciones, espero que te conviertas en una tentiente, adiossss.SilverSatonix (discusión) 21:23 12 may 2011 (UTC) me ayudas? Hola Yamiko, quisiera pedirte un favor me podrias ayudar con una traduccion mira esta es la palabra Elemento Gaia: Esfera Destructora o Elemento Naturaleza: Esfera Destructora esto es el nombre de un elemento avanzado que me invente, pero con el nombre Gaiga quiero que quede Gaiaton: ..... me podrias ayudar con los kanjis? te lo agradeceria, y otra cocha mira, estoy mejorando mi dibujo, y estoy aprendiendo a utilizar un programa parecido a Photoshop que se llama Paint.NET, la imagen se sube al compu con un scaner o le tomo una foto? es que quiero subirla al compu, pero no tengo scaner, y también me podrías ayudar con unas cuantas imagenes al estilo naruto?, bueno espero tu respuesta, SAYOONARA and ARIGATOO !!! 02:28 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo Siento Chisuki-Chan lo siento venia mi padre i solo cerre la pc cuando regrese ninguno estaba asisq noc q me dijiste la ultima ves! t agradeceria mucho q me informaras para ver que pasa con mi asignacion en la division! lo siento mucho de vdd!Andrew (discusión) 05:37 22 ago 2011 (UTC) cuanto era el minimo para mi!? Satellizer imagenes! thumb|Personaje Ficticiothumb|left|Version mas ActualQuisiera tu opinion thumb|left|Nueva apariencia despues de su shikaithumb|Mi Gigai para cuando vaya al mundo normal!Tu opinion hahahaha! y le pondre las katanas largas! SUGOI wow Yamiko-chan ya puedes ser capitana!!! Andrew (discusión) 05:31 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Shinitenshi me podrias decir comocrear una plantillaAdoncody (discusión) 05:35 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Las quiero para hacer mas rapido los articulos de batallas ya que me tardo mucho haciendolas la plantilla es asi Adoncody (discusión) 18:59 28 ago 2011 (UTC) SUGOI 2 Increible!!! esa imagen esta genial Yamiko-Senpai sigue asi te esta quedando super!! ya me emocionee!! ya deseo verlo!!!Andrew (discusión) 21:12 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Pregunta la ultima imagen que me enviaste ya es el final verdad, pregunto para ver si la subo o me espero!? Graciias!!!Andrew (discusión) 22:20 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *Wow ok esta bien yo espero pero dime lo hiciste otra ves!??? (Preocupado) Votación Ya he votado Yamiko-chan :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu 14:33 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Ahora te voy a votar, espero que te conviertas en una gran capitana ^^ Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 14:42 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno ya tienes mi voto 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)'' 15:56 11 sep 2011 (UTC) hola hola, gracias por la bienvenida =), me gusto conocer a otro usuario de Venezuela, aun que, ahora que lo pienso, eres la primera venezolana que conosco en una wiki Kris Tennyson (discusión) 19:37 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-sama me aceptaron en la academia ^_^ ahora tengo que crear un manga que pesado ¬¬ en fin wwii estoy en la academia : "(aqui termina el mensaje del Usuario BLAYDER.1, a quien se le olvido firmar)" Imagen hola Yamiko aqui te dejo una imagen que encontre que se parece mucho a tu personaje ahora que es capitana bueno si te gusta podrias usarlo, como ya sabras me gusta buscar imagenes XD jejeje bueno adios 'Tatsuya Kirime' (Discusión) 23:31 22 sep 2011 (UTC)' thumb|350px|Yamiko Gracias Hola!! Gracias x darme la bienvenida. Solo quiero hacer una pregunta: ¿Como hago para entrar en al academia? Gracias x responderme. ☯฿åяяåģģλŋ☯ ☼ℓµịṣεŋbλЯŋ☾ Perdon Hola Yamiko perdon pero desde hace mucho tiempo se daño mi PC y me daba pereza conectarme desde un Cyber ademas la escuela esta dura ya que entre al bachillerato, pero felicidades por tu ascenso te lo mereces"Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Taichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 00:09 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, lo siento pero no he entendido nada del mensaje XD...si me lo puedes decirmelo mas facil te agradezco PD: lo siento por la inactividad pero he tenido muchisimos examenes XD 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru''' 15:37 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Taicho ya Termine el epi 50 y el capi 237 que me mandaste ya termine mi EXAMEN ME GRADUARE!! voy a editar para llegar a las 300 y ser teniente de la decima division un saludo Mashiro-kun (discusión) 14:58 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-chan, ya he terminado el examen. Consistía en crear 2 episodios a mi elección. Eran estos: 337 y 343. ¿Que tal lo he hecho? [[IkoleidanReviver/Firma]] (discusión) 11:18 16 oct 2011 (UTC)